Aúlla todo lo que quieras
by Wolfito
Summary: Los Paw Patrol están organizando una fiesta de Halloween en su cuartel, todo va bien hasta que e escuchan unos aullidos a la distancia, pero la omisión de los mismos lleva a que uno de los integrantes de la patrulla le pase algo y que eso desencadene lo que podría ser el último aliento del equipo (Crossover con Warframe, si, no tiene sentido, pero me gustó la idea :/)
1. Aullido cercano

_**Aúlla todo lo que quieras**_

 _Esta frase resonaba y retumbaba por la cabeza de un Warframe, uno distinto al resto, estas Armaduras, por llamarlas de algún modo, son la coraza de un Tenno, pero estos están extintos, así que no viene al caso_

 _Lo que si importa es que Umbra, anteriormente un humano antes de convertirse en un Warframe, estaba oculto en un lugar bastante cercano al cuartel, enterrado hace más siglos de lo que puedas contar y sin noción de su sentinencia, eso que lo hacía único ante el resto, pero esto estaba por cambiar..._

Era un día bastante nublado en la bahía, pueblo pequeño con planes de expansión a ser algo más que solo un acceso al mar, pero este era un día muy especial para algunos, y de poca relevancia para otros, era Halloween, día en que la gente se disfraza y hace cosas que no hace el resto del año, así como pedir dulces o simplemente, molestar

Y esto no era excepción para los Paw patrol, ellos también planeaban su fiesta, y había bastantes preparativos para hacer para esta noche, Marshall venía de ir a buscar las decoraciones, Zuma miraba el feo clima y Chase hablaba con alguien por teléfono, Skye intentaba convencer a Everest de ir a la fiesta y Rocky ayudaba a Rubble con su disfraz

-Traje las decoraciones!- Dijo Marshall con alegría mientras arrastraba una caja llena de cosas de temática aterradora, luego Zuma lo ayudó a llevar la caja hasta dentro

-Oye, ¿De dónde sacaste esto? - Preguntó Zuma al ver una especie de espada antigua que estaba en la caja bien al fondo de la misma, esto le llamó la atención porque la espada se movía de forma brusca, pero paró al notarse descubierta

-No lo sé- Dijo Marshall mirando el arma dorada y negra - A lo mejor era parte del paquete y no la noté, ¿Pero quién sabe? a lo mejor es obra del ''Umbra maldito''- Dijo Marshall, adoptando un tono de voz de relato de historia de terror, de luego Chase bajó a ver las decoraciones

-¿Esto qué es?- Dijo Chase agarrando la espada, luego la comenzó a ondear de un lado a otro, sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar

Y en efecto, algo estaba por pasar, Se escuchó un aullido a la lejanía...

Pero no era de un animal, era un aullido humano, de dolor, de desahogo de toda una carga de tortura física y psicológica que veía de hace tiempo, esto llamó la atención de todos

-Es solo un bromista - Dijo Chase guardando la espada -¿Y si clavamos esto en la pared de la entrada? Creo que quedará genial- Propuso el pastor, los demás lo aprobaron y se dirigieron fuera

-Ay, no, el clima está hecho un desastre- Dijo una loba de tamaño promedio y pelaje rojizo, con cierta preocupación por haber mirado el cielo negro, que avisaba tormenta fuerte, pero esto no pararía la fiesta que se venía planeando desde hace tiempo

-Hola Aura- Dijo Zuma acercándose a su amiga, una loba que él había conocido en el bosque, que era una líder de manada que avisaba de problemas en el bosque, además de miembro honoraria del equipo, La loba miró al labrador, preocupada por el clima pero aun con ganas de tener la fiesta

-Hola Zuma- Dijo la loba acercándose al labrador, ambos se abrazaron - ¿Me vas a explicar que es esa cosa en la pared? Hasta donde sé debe dar miedo, no romper el lugar- Dijo Aura, mirando la espada moverse, intentando zafarse de la pared

Se escuchó otro aullido, pero este era animal y bastante más agradable y melódico que el anterior, así que nadie se preocupó al notar de quién venía este sonido

Un lobo estaba parado en una roca aullando para avisar de su llegada a sus amigos que lo habían insistido en arreglar su apretada agenda para ir a la fiesta

-Hola, chicos y chica- Dijo Connor, un lobo policía que se había tomado el día libre para disfrutar el encuentro, se había ''Disfrazado'' con su uniforme de trabajo, ya que no tenía porque gastar tiempo en un disfraz cuando ya lo vestía todos los días - Oigan, la decoración está bien fea, ¿No les había recomendado una tienda?- Preguntó el lobo viendo la falta de decoración en el lugar

-Le decoración está en la caja de allá, si quieres ayudar- Dijo Chase, señalando la caja que estaba en el cuartel -Oye, ¿ Y tu familia? Dijiste que nos presentarías a tu prometida- Preguntó Chase

-Está dejando a los cachorros con la abuela, luego viene para aquí- Dijo Connor, mostrando una foto de él y su actual prometida - Es ella, el amor de mi vida- Dijo Connor

-No te pongas cursi hoy, habrá Mucho terror- Dijo Marshall riendo de forma malévola -Por cierto, escuchaste un aullido cuando venías?- Preguntó el dálmata

-Sí, pero debe ser uno de esos enfermos.. si solo fuera legal arrestarlos de por vida- Dijo Connor, gruñendo un poco

-Tranquilo, súper policía - Dijo Chase, todos rieron hasta que algo los interrumpió

Se escuchó otro aullido, del mismo tipo que el primero, pero esta vez más cerca, esto ya inquietaba a todos los presentes, teniendo en cuenta la repetición de los aullidos y el clima, que seguía empeorando conforme pasaba el tiempo, aunque tampoco le dieron mayor importancia

-Bien... ¿Entramos? Hace frío y de verdad que quiero comer algo - Dijo Aura mirando la entrada al cuartel

-Claro, ¿Alguien quiere chocolate caliente?- Preguntó Marshall comenzando a caminar junto al resto al cuartel

-¡Chicos, chicos!- Llamó Skye con alegría acercándose al grupo que caminaba a la torre, todos la miraron, parecía tener algo importante que decir- ¡Logré convencer a Everest! ¡Ella vendrá!- Dijo la Cockapoo saltando de alegría, los demás se contagiaron un poco de esa alegría

-¡Qué bien!- Dijo Marshall también saltando - ¿Cuando viene? ¿De qué se disfrazará? ¿De enfermera? Dime que se disfrazará de enfermera- Dijo Marshall, todos lo miraron y se rieron, Marshall se sonrojó y todos entraron al cuartel

Lo que nadie sabía era que algo los observaba, desde un lugar con buena visión al cuartel, captando cada milímetro, cada rincón de ese edificio que ahora estaba en ambiente de alegría y anticipación por esta fiesta, en eso un trueno sonó, impactando cerca del lugar donde la figura estaba parada, la figura solo se movió a un lugar alejado de la zona de impacto

Y de la nada, una espada rodeada de energía se desplegó a voluntad de este individuo, que usualmente la blandía con total destreza y con ella había pasado por muchos combates, luego esta sombra aulló otra vez, solo que esta vez se escuchó muy fuerte desde el cuartel

- _Ve y mátalos... a todos-_ Dijo una voz, Umbra, a pesar de la poca consciencia que le quedaba, tenía algo que le obligaba a obedecer, así que sin rechistar fue sin demora a este cuartel, no sin antes aullar otra vez

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel se contaban historias, de terror o no, pero servía para que todos se pudieran conocer mejor y también para ir armando el clima para la fiesta, cuya hora ya estaba llegando

-Y por eso no le das un arma a un novato- Dijo Connor, mostrando una cicatriz en un costado de su cuerpo, producto del fuego amigo recibido durante una redada hace un tiempo

-Connor, se supone que son historias de terror, no de los fallos de tus compañeros- Dijo Aura, bostezando sin taparse la boca, luego pensó y decidió contar una leyenda o mito de su manada -¿Escucharon alguna vez la leyenda del humano sombra?- Preguntó Aura, subiéndose a la mesa y preparándose para contar la historia

-No.. ¿de qué trata?- Preguntó Zuma, queriendo saber eso, generalmente las historias que cuenta Aura son interesantes y distintas a lo habitual, ya sea por el toque de fuera de los clichés de la ciudad, o la variedad de historias que ella podía contar

-Bueno... verán, el otro día,,, una expedición de exploración de mi manada buscaba comida, ya saben, a pesar de que no estemos en temporada de caza, el honor de la buena cacería siempre sirve para levantar el ánimo, así que esa noche unos cuatro lobos iban a traer algo de comida... pero algo captó la atención de los exploradores...- Dijo Aura, parando para crear un suspenso en los demás, que funcionó en los que escuchaban la historia de Aura, queriendo escuchar más

-¡Vamos Aura, cuenta! - Pidió Rocky, que estaba muy ansioso y expectante por saber cómo seguía la historia

-Bueno, si así quieren que sea- Dijo Aura, preparada para seguir la historia -Había una persona, mirando a la luna como si la luna llena lo atrajera como a cualquier lobo sobre esta tierra... Pero luego... empezó a aullar, lo escuché hasta yo desde la cueva... fue un aullido poderoso... y eso no es lo más impactante- Dijo Aura, notándose un poco triste al relatar esto

-Aura, puedes parar si no quieres seguir contando, después de todo, viajaste hasta aquí para disfrutar, no para llorar, ¿Verdad Chicos?- Dijo Zuma subiendo a la mesa junto a Aura para abrazarla

-Si Zuma, creo que todos deberíamos disfrutarlo- Dijo Chase, también queriendo que su amiga se calmara

\- No... Gracias, pero es importante que lo sepan- Dijo Aura, ahora sonando seria -A lo que quiero llegar es que solo uno de los exploradores llegó... a los demás los encontramos... hechos pedazos... pero lo extraño fue que no había rastro de lucha cuando los revisamos... no se resistieron- Dijo Aura preocupada por lo que había notado en la autopsia

Un llamado se escuchó, golpes apresurados a la puerta que captaron la atención de todos, Chase bajó a abrir la puerta

-¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! ¡Ryder necesita ayuda!- Exclamó una voz femenina, sonaba asustada y desesperada por entrar, Connor reconoció la voz y corrió a socorrer a su prometida

-¡Clover!- Dijo Connor, abrazando a la loba que estaba sufriendo el susto de su vida, ella lo abrazó también y comenzó a llorar de forma fuerte, haciendo que los demás bajaran a ver qué pasaba -Cariño, calma, cuéntanos que pasó- Susurró Connor, intentando calmar a su prometida, ella se intentó contener y luego, un poco más calmada, dijo lo que vio

-Ryder.. Ryder está... - La loba, de pelaje blanco y ojos verdes, lloraba al haber visto algo que de seguro no era lindo, pero...

Pero por acá se queda, quiero dejarlo por acá para dejar un poco de suspenso y no poner todo de una, así que sin más, me despido y les digo que este fic será algo distinto a lo que escribo habitualmente, además del crossover con Warframe que supongo que ya habrás notado... si es que lo jugaste :/

Y si, este es un intento fic de Halloween :3


	2. Exaltado

Nota: desde este capítulo el gore se hará presente... así que si no te gusta o no lo toleras te recomiendo que no lo leas, gracias y buena lectura

-¿Ryder? ¿Qué le pasó?- Preguntó Chase preocupado al oír a Clover llorar en nombre del chico que lideraba a los paw patrol, Chase se acercó a Clover, pero ella no pudo hablar ya que lo que había visto no era precisamente lindo -Iré a ver, Connor, quédate con ella e intenta quitarle el shock, ¿Si?- Dijo Chase, determinado a ver qué había pasado

-¿Vas a ir solo? A lo mejor necesitas ayuda- Dijo Marshall proponiéndose a acompañar a Chase, el pastor alemán solo hizo un gesto apresurado con la cabeza y ambos fueron a ver qué había pasado, Aura y Zuma se acercaron a ver a Clover, que solo tartamudeaba algo que no se llegaba a entender

-Nena, calma, dinos que pasó, ¿Si? - Pidió Connor, acariciando a su prometida, que seguía llorando a pesar de que los demás intentaban calmarla

-Connor, no está funcionando, subiré al telescopio a ver qué encuentro- Dijo Skye, volviendo a la parte de arriba del cuartel, los que se quedaron abajo eran Rocky, Zuma, Aura, Connor Clover y Rubble, este último subió por miedo a lo que podría pasar

-Bien... Clover, Podemos volver a casa, pero luego de que nos cuentes que pasó, ¿Si?- Dijo Connor, Clover empezó a calmarse y a llorar menos

-Está bien- Dijo la llorosa loba, despegándose de su prometido y recordando lo que vio cerca del cuartel

Pero se escuchó otro aullido y un par de disparos, esto último llamó la atención de todos, poniéndolos en alerta por los estruendos repetidos, parecía un tiroteo y además se escucharon gritos

-¡ALÉJATE!- Exclamó un lloroso Chase, al no haber encontrado más que un largo charco de sangre cerca del vehículo de Ryder, lo que le dio un muy mal augurio de lo que podría estar pasando, pero no se pudo lamentar mucho lo que había pasado al escuchar de cerca un desgarrador aullido y ver una figura acercarse con una espada al pastor, además no había ni rastro de Marshall así que Chase estaba cara a cara con el Warframe renegado -¡TE DIJE QUE TE ESTÉS QUIETO!- Gritó Chase, ya efectuando unos cuantos disparos que ni siquiera habían hecho retroceder al Warframe renegado, Chase se asustó y disparó lo que le quedaba, pero Umbra ni siquiera lo notó, una leve luz azul recorrió el cuerpo del Warframe y este se lanzó al ataque con su espada

Y así, se cobraba la primera víctima confirmada de esta noche, Chase quedó empalado en aquella espada hecha de pura energía, Umbra subió la espada un poco y la sangre comenzó a brotar mientras el cuerpo del pastor alemán comenzaba a elevarse y este hacía unos fuertes quejidos de dolor, luego Umbra quitó de forma violenta la espada, dividiendo en dos el cuerpo de Chase y dejándolo en el suelo, ya una vez confirmada la baja y el inicio de esta trágica noche

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Preguntó Aura, reconociendo los gritos y disparos

-¡No lo sé! – Exclamó Zuma preocupado por lo que se había escuchado

-¡Todos mantengan la calma! ¡No sabemos qué pasó y a lo mejor era un animal salvaje! – Dijo Connor, buscando calmar a todos e intentar controlar la situación

-¡Fueron muchos disparos! ¡¿Cómo crees que puedo mantener la calma!? -Exclamó Rocky dirigiéndose a la puerta para sellarla, pero Connor se separó de Clover y dijo

-Si cierras eso te retengo aquí y ahora- Amenazó Connor, sabiendo que si quedaban encerrados las posibilidades de que algo malo pasara aumentaban, así que Rocky solo paró y se intentó calmar, pero esto era demasiado para todos

Connor volvió con Clover, pero con su arma lista por si algo sucedía, se acercó a Clover, sabiendo que algo pasaría y que lo pondría en riesgo, Connor la tomó de las patas y dijo

-Linda, me diste los mejores momentos de mi vida, y eres la loba más especial para mí, te recordaré por siempre, si algo me llega a pasar hoy y ya no puedo seguir aquí... quiero... que los cachorros tengan una figura en la que confiar, y que tú seas feliz, con ellos, dame ese último deseo... - Susurró Connor, pero esto comenzó a preocupar a Clover, que volvió a llorar, pero esta vez mas fuerte

-no me digas eso- Susurró Clover, llorando y deseando que Connor regresara con vida de lo que sea que pasaba fuera, luego se besaron con inmensa pasión y se dieron un posiblemente último abrazo

-Connor, apresúrate- Pidió Aura, Connor le dio otro beso a Clover y se preparó para salir

-Te amo- Susurró Connor, Clover solo cerró sus ojos y lloró, Connor y Aura salieron, pero Clover detuvo a Connor

-Ten cuidado- Pidió Clover abrazando a Connor, luego se soltaron

-Lo tendré – Dijo Connor, luego sacó su arma y se preparó para lo que sea

-Aura, ¿Por qué me acompañas? – Preguntó Connor, mirando a muchos lados a la vez para buscar cualquier cosa sospechosa

-Esto no es normal, Hay... presiento una enorme fuerza oscura por aquí – Dijo Aura, usando sus técnicas de mística para averiguar que podría estar pasando, Connor no le hizo mucho caso

-Huelo sangre... Aura, prepárate- Dijo Connor, preparando su arma para defenderse, Aura se puso en posición de combate, preparada también para defenderse

Lo que ninguno sabía es que ya habían llegado muy tarde, el olor a sangre se intensificó y pasaban los minutos y nada aparecía, asi que Connor y Aura se calmaron y abandonaron la defensa para seguir buscando

-Connor, la sangre es lo insoportable – Dijo Aura, harta del olor y caminando junto al lobo policía para averiguar qué pasaba

-Lo sé... ¡Espera! ¡¿Escuchaste eso?! –Exclamó Connor volteando al dirección al cuartel, Ambos corrieron de vuelta al lugar de donde habían salido para comprobar porque se escuchó un aullido y varios gritos provenir desde dentro del cuartel

-¡Rocky! – Exclamó Clover, al ver que Rocky forcejeaba con Umbra para salvar su vida

-¡SUELTAME! – Gritó Rocky, espantado por lo que ya era seguro que le iba a pasar, Zuma agarró un jarrón y se lo partió a Umbra, que soltó a Rocky y fue por Zuma, Ahora Rocky respiraba con dificultad y no se movía, Clover fue a ayudarlo

-¡¿Estás bien?!- Exclamó Clover intentando que Rocky saliera del shock, pero Rocky solo miraba a Zuma intentar esquivar a Umbra

-Intenta atraparme idio- Zuma corría y se burlaba del Warframe, pero este simplemente se cansó y le dio un manotazo, haciendo que Zuma se golpeara con la pared y noqueándolo al momento

-¡ZUMA! ¡NO!- Exclamó Rocky al ver como Zuma impactaba con la pared, el mestizo corrió a arremeter contra Umbra

Pero este lo agarró otra vez, estrangulando a Rocky, mientras este intentaba zafarse pero era inútil, el Warframe ya lo tenía en quejidos y casi del otro lado, fue cuestión de un pequeño apretujón para terminar de quebrar el cuello de Rocky y ya cobrárselo a él también, luego Umbra lo tiró hacia una de las paredes con la rabia habitual de este Warframe sentiente

Luego Umbra volvió a sacar la espada de energía, preparado para su siguiente víctima, mirando al pobre Rubble, que había visto todo y no se animaba a hacer nada, Umbra notó que llevarse a este individuo no era necesario, pero estaba claro que si lo dejaba vivir podría traer problemas a futuro, así que de una embestida fugaz con su espada hizo un corte en horizontal que dividía al Bulldog en dos partes, sin siquiera dejarle tiempo para reaccionar y acabando con su vida en cuestión de nada, empapado de sangre, el Warframe se preparó para seguir, no sin antes aullar otra vez y aturdir a los presentes, Connor y Aura escucharon esto y entraron al cuartel sin pensar antes una estrategia para detener al Warframe

Aura recordó el relato de su manada al reconocer a la figura oscura que estaba a punto de atacar a Clover, era imposible que ellos pudieran detener a este Warframe, así que solo tragó saliva y salió del cuartel a toda marcha, ella tenía una manada que dirigir, y aunque le doliera no podía permitirse morir hoy

Umbra preparó una especie de jabalina, listo para clavarla al suelo para producir el efecto de que la jabalina se multiplicaba y empalaba todo a su paso, así que, ya casi sin energía para hacer uso de sus habilidades, sacó la jabalina y la clavó al suelo, y así...

-¡CLOVER! ¡NO!- Exclamó Connor, al ver que Clover estaba por ser empalada por una de las jabalinas

Clover solo gritó de miedo, ya notando que se acababa allí, todo, ya no vería a su familia, recordó todos los errores que cometió a lo largo de su vida, junto a todos los momentos felices que parecían acabar, también notó que todavía tenía que terminar su carrera de psicóloga, o que la jabalina no llegaba, esto último le hizo abrir los ojos y notar algo que la dejaría marcada por el resto de su vida

Connor estaba estático frente a Clover, además la cara de la loba estaba manchada de sangre, logrando que ella sintiera el olor e incluso un poco del sabor de aquella cosa roja que tenía en la cara, Clover no se creía lo que veía pero...

Connor había saltado en el momento justo para evitar que Clover fuera empalada en la jabalina, entonces él se había llevado el golpe y todo lo que eso conlleva, ahora Connor perdía muchísima sangre...

-¡Connor! ¡No! ¡No me dejes!- Lloró Clover, al notar que su prometido cayó de la jabalina y cayo, empezando a desangrarse en el suelo, Clover lo sujetó, intentando parar el sangrado con lo poco que sabía acerca de ello, pero Connor estaba algo consciente, agonizando y por tocar el otro lado, así que solo le dedicó unas últimas palabras a su prometida, comenzando por tomarla de la pata con sus últimas fuerzas

-Nena... gracias... fuiste lo mejor que me pasó en la vida... y... seguro... puedas lograr... eso que siempre... quisimos...- Dijo Connor, terminando por escupir un poco de sangre y dejarse llevar por la luz, Clover solo lloró aún más el nombre de su prometido, que se iba en sus propias patas sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Connor había muerto, a pesar de todo el llanto de Clover y que nadie quería que se fuera, pero ahora Clover tenía la sangre de quién debería haber sido su marido en sus patas, manchadas, imagen que nunca se iría de su cabeza y de seguro la atormentaría por el resto de sus días

y Umbra parecía irse, dado que solo los miró, captando la mirada de la loba que lloraba a su prometido y ahora quería irse junto a Connor, pero en vez de atacar, Umbra la miró por unos pocos segundos que se hicieron eternos para ambos, luego tomó la espada de la pared, logrando que un poco de la pared se saliera de su lugar pero sin poner en riesgo a nadie, luego, ya alejado de la edificación, solo se paró a mirar el océano, sin haber visto nunca algo tan bello pero a la vez tan alborotado, el viento movía su larga bufanda y la lluvia comenzó a caer, pero Umbra solo se paró a ver esto que le llamaba la atención, no era normal, auguraba la llegada de algo más que solo él, pero no había tiempo para pensar, Umbra notó que era hora de irse, así que se puso en posición como si hiciera una reverencia, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y aullando, desapareciendo en un halo de luz y dándole fin a su participación en la noche y desapareciendo del lugar, quedando ahora libre y renegado por donde va


	3. Nuevos extraños

_**https/youtu.be/GI1WbpGlJbg**_

(Intenten escuchar la canción para mejor experiencia... Creo)

El sol salía de su escondite y el océano parecía más calmado que la noche anterior, este clima auguraba un muy buen día para todos en bajo el manto luminoso del sol que alumbraba este día

Y en efecto, sería un día muy movido para limpiar todo lo de la noche anterior, o para descansar, pero ya sabemos lo que pasó la noche anterior así que dejémonos de optimismo y volvamos a lo que importa

La noche había sido lo que podría decirse que es una masacre, unos cuantos muertos junto con heridos de la cabeza y el corazón que tardarían en sanar, y en caso de que sanaran no se irían sin dejar secuelas que atormentarían para siempre, y en efecto, alguien ya sufría de todo lo que había pasado

Caminando con dificultad, Marshall daba sus pasos cortos y pesados por un fuerte golpe que había recibido de parte de Umbra la noche anterior, habiendo visto morir a Chase y estar seguro de que fue su culpa en salir corriendo y dejar a su mejor amigo tirado, el dálmata ahora caminaba de vuelta al cuartel, algo le decía que algo era rescatable de toda la situación que había vivido, además un fuerte llanto se escuchaba desde donde se produjo la tragedia así que el dálmata decidió ir a investigar con la esperanza de hallar a alguien que hubiera sobrevivido a la tragedia que parecía un fin de la línea

-¿Esa es Clover?- Se preguntó el debilitado Marshall mientras caminaba por la parte que había usado para ocultarse por la noche, pero él mismo sabía que si no se remediaba sus heridas pronto no podría vivir para contarlo, lo que era otro motivo para apurarse a llegar al cuartel antes de que fuera tarde

Por otra parte, una loba corría a toda marcha por lo que había visto la noche anterior, ella sabía que no debía haber dejado tirados a sus compañeros y amigos, pero por más deshonra que hubiera en escapar del lugar, era imposible que la loba pudiera detener al ''Humano Sombra'' que habían avistado en su manada y ahora volvía para más, Aura seguía corriendo, intentando no mirar atrás para ahorrar un poco de remordimiento e intentar avisarle rápidamente a su manada que había que reubicarse rápido antes de que ellos cumplieran el mismo destino

Y una vez estando cerca de su territorio, paró para dar un aullido que se utilizaba como alarma para que todos se dispongan a abandonar el lugar, agitada y muy asustada, Aura aulló con toda la fuerza que le quedaba

Pero algo la asustó aún más, había un enrome olor a humo, algo que no era usual por allí y menos y tan cerca del territorio, pero también el hecho de que no había recibido respuesta a su aullido le hizo repetir el aullido de alerta, esta vez aullando más fuerte y por más tiempo, pero no había caso, nadie respondía, lo que provocó que Aura casi se detuviera a llorar de tanta carga que llevaba encima

Y así corrió hasta su cueva, lugar que tenía vista a todo su territorio debido a la altura en la que estaba ubicada, pero por el camino no pudo seguir, sintiéndose abrumada por lo que veía justo en lo que hasta ahora era su hogar

El fuego se había llevado por delante todo lo que pudo, el olor a carne chamuscada y humo era algo asqueroso, ella casi no caminaba de todo lo que se le vino encima con ver esto, culpa, remordimiento, una enorme tristeza y muchas emociones más dominaron a la loba, que no pudo tolerar más esta imagen y solo se tiró al suelo ya sin ganas de seguir viendo como su manada terminó aniquilada por el fuego de un incendio

-Esto fue mi culpa... todo esto no hubiera pasado si hubiera podido guiarlos- Lloró Aura recostada en el suelo sintiéndose debilitada, con náuseas y destrozada emocionalmente por todo lo que veía, ella se terminó de caer al suelo y lloró aún más fuerte

Pero algo le hizo recuperar un grano de esperanza, algo usualmente insignificante que ahora era como algo muy necesario, Aura notó entre toda la variedad de olores la esencia de una pequeña familiar suya que parecía estar viva y cerca

-¿Lirio?- Se preguntó la loba, notando que su hija podría estar en algún lado del lugar, Aura se levantó rápidamente con fuerzas recién encontradas y corrió preocupada a donde estaba el olor

Y en efecto, una híbrido entre loba y labrador estaba escondida en lo que quedaba de un arbusto, llorando mucho y muy fuerte, deseando que su mamá apareciera a salvar el día como siempre lo hacía, pero ahora su mamá debería estar lejos, según lo que ella sabía su mamá fue a ver a su papá que vivía lejos, pero no había vuelto así que la labra-lobita no tenía a quién abrazar para sentirse segura

-¡Lirio! ¿¡Lirio dónde estás?!- Gritaba Aura sabiendo que el fuego podría avivarse de vuelta en cualquier momento, así que debía apurarse en encontrar a su hija

-¡MAMÁ!- Dijo la pequeña emocionada al ver que su madre estaba sana y salva, pero se notaba muy extraña, ellas se acercaron y la loba grande le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija recién encontrada

Ninguna hablaba pero ambas lloraban por todo lo que veían, la loba grande se llevó rápidamente a su hija al ver que las llamas volvían a avivarse

Volviendo a Marshall, el dálmata había llegado al cuartel y el llanto seguía desde hace rato, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que tenían demasiada fuerza para todo el rato que llevaba llorando, el dálmata buscó un botiquín para emergencias que tenía afuera del cuartel, el dálmata lo abrió y no le importó todo lo que se cayó de la caja, él debía darse un arreglo si quería volver al ruedo

-¿¡PORQUE?! ¿¡PORQUE LO HICISTE?! ¡TENDRÍA QUE HABER SIDO YO! ¡TU TENÍAS UNA CARRERA CON FUTURO Y YO NO PUEDO NI SIQUIERA HACER ALGO BIEN! ¡Y TODAVÍA TE PUSISTE ENFRENTE PARA SALVARME! ¿¡PORQUE TENÍAS QUE IRTE?! ¡SIN TI MI VIDA NO ES NADA!- Esos gritos eran todo lo que se escuchaba provenir desde el cuartel desde hace rato, Marshall casi se había memorizado lo que decía Clover, pero no podía dejarla tirada sin saber bien que había pasado, así que se aproximó a entrar al cuartel para comprobar que había pasado

-¡Clover!- Exclamó Marshall, notando que Clover tenía una pistola en su posesión y la tenía apuntada a su cabeza, preparada para ultimarse sin importarle nada más,

-Ya no quiero vivir- Dijo la ya debilitada loba, preparada para apretar el gatillo, su vida para ella no tenía sentido, Marshall no sabía qué hacer, pero algo pasó que logró que ambos quitaran la atención y miraran el cuerpo de Connor

El cuerpo de Connor se desvanecía, se estaba haciendo unos pequeños fragmentos azules que se iban volando todos juntos en la misma dirección, la loba intentaba agarrarlos pero no podía y pronto no quedó nada más que uno solo que la loba logró atrapar y abrazó con fuerza

-¡NO! ¡NO TE VAYAS!- Gritó la loba notando que ahora realmente se había quedado sin pareja, pero lo raro era que también Rocky había pasado por el mismo proceso de descomposición, Marshall no sabía qué hacer con la loba que ahora le apuntaba con el arma

-Tú... cobarde... no hiciste nada para ayudar... solo corriste y te escondiste- Dijo la enfadada loba, apuntándole con el arma a Marshall que por el miedo estaba congelado y no contestaba, esto hizo que Clover se enfadara -¿PORQUE LO HICISTE? ¡IDIOTA! ¿¡NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TODOS ESTÁN MUERTOS? ¡DEBERÍA MATARTE A TI TAMBIÉN!- Gritó la loba, qué en cuestión de una precipitada acción le disparó al dálmata

Marshall cayó al suelo luego de haber recibido un certero y apresurado disparo en el pecho que provocó que el dálmata fuera empujado por la fuerza del calibre y la potencia de la pistola que le pertenecía a Connor antes de partir, la loba pudo seguir disparando pero notó que algo le quitó la pistola

-Yo no seguiría si fuera tú- Dijo un chico rubio que apareció de la nada para quitarle la pistola a Clover y evitar más bajas, la loba quedó paralizada, pensando que esto no era nada bueno, quedó más blanca de lo habitual, pero el chico se agachó y le ofreció una amable caricia a la loba que no entendía que pasaba

Por otro lado, Marshall, agonizaba por el disparo, y pensar que acababa de remendar sus heridas pero parece que fue en vano, el dálmata veía a una chica de cabello negro como la noche aparecer de la nada y poner su mano en la herida en eso un humo verde se comenzó a desplegar desde la mano de la joven que parecía estar sanando al dálmata a una velocidad que nunca antes se había visto

-¿Lista Vazarin? - Preguntó el chico mientras seguía mirando la zona y como había quedado

-Unairu, esto quedó hecho un desastre- Dijo preocupada la chica por el estado del lugar mientras terminada de curar a Marshall -Listo Kubrow, estás de vuelta- Dijo la chica levantando a Marshall, que sintió como su visión se ponía borrosa y él volvía a caer

-Oye... creo que hay una fuerte transferencia en ellos, míralo, parece haber entrado en enlace- Dijo la chica un tanto emocionada por la posibilidad de que ya no estuvieran solo en su lucha que llevaba siglos de duración y no parecía terminar


	4. Esperanzas

-¿Qué? ¿Transferencia?- Preguntó Unairu mirando a Marshall y como los ojos del dálmata habían cobrado un color azul un tanto extraño en la fauna del planeta en que estaban

-En serio, está buscando algo con lo que transferirse- Dijo Vazarin levantando al mareado Marshall, el dálmata casi se vuelve a caer, pero el chico, Unairu, lo levantó otra vez, notando que Marshall se dirigía a Clover, que estaba en cierto Shock al haber entrado al mismo estado al que Marshall entró, la loba temblaba y en ese temblor se le cayó el último fragmento que había quedado de cuando Connor se desvaneció, Vazarin miró aquella pequeña escamita azulada y la analizó

-Un... fragmento de... bueno, es un fragmento de fragmento de códice- Dijo la chica terminando de analizar aquella pieza extraña, teniendo una hipótesis de que podría haber sido realmente el propósito de Umbra al atacar el cuartel -Entonces... no los mató- Dijo Vazarin guardándose el fragmento en una bolsita

-¿Puedes hablar? Dime donde encontraste eso- Pidió Unairu mirando a la loba, que todavía miraba a la nada, pero parecía estar espabilando y recordando otra vez lo que pasó

-Era... lo poco que me quedaba de él- Dijo Clover llorando por haber recordando cómo había terminado Connor -¡DEVUÉLVEMELO! - Gritó Clover, notándose un tanto afligida por que le hayan quitado el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su amado, claro aparte del arma que allí había quedado

-Escucha, no quiero darte ilusiones, pero hay una pequeñita posibilidad de que si nos ayudas, podamos recuperar a ''Él'' y los demás, pero antes debemos buscar por todo el lugar, ¿Me acompañas?- Preguntó Unairu dándole dos palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda a Clover, ella solo se enfadó un poco

-Me estás engañando...- Gruñó Clover enfadada y angustiada, a pesar de que no sabía luchar, ella no estaba pensando claro y tampoco sabía qué hacer con la situación, dejando que sus instintos primitivos le dieran un camino

-Antes de que me muerdas, ¿Me dices si él es ''él''?- Preguntó Vazarin mostrando en una especie de tableta lo que era notoriamente el cuerpo de Connor, el lobo se notaba mirando hacia arriba, sus ojos con pánico, miedo, muy abiertos, también estaba temblando, no mucho, pero se notaba, además, el uniforme estaba con la marca de los cortes justo donde habían sucedido, pero él estaba sano, pero estático frente a una luz extraña, para alguien que lo conocía muy bien verlo así dolía, pero también traía un rayo de esperanza a un tiempo tan oscuro

Clover desesperadamente agarró la tableta, no podía creer que Connor estuviera en alguna parte, ella notó el miedo en la cara del lobo con el que se iba a casar y no pudo evitar llorar un poco, él no se notaba bien, pero esa mirada de miedo motivó el despertar de cierta ira que causó que Clover dejara de llorar para comenzar a gruñir, lentamente arañando el suelo sin importarle el sonido horrendo que sus garras producían al suceder eso

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Clover, gruñendo y todavía arañando el suelo

-No lo sabemos, pero conocemos a alguien que si puede saber- Dijo Unairu recordando a un viejo y extraño aliado que él y Vazarin Tenían desde hace tiempo

-Haré lo que sea para poder traerlo de vuelta... -Dijo Clover muy enojada, sabiendo que era -claro que no sería fácil, pero ella estaba dispuesta a lo que sea, dejó de arañar el suelo y abandonó su postura defensiva

-Así se habla, ven conmigo- Dijo Unairu guiando a Clover por el cuartel, pero en eso un labrador marrón despertó y soltó un grito muy fuerte que rogaba por ayuda, Vazarin se acercó a Zuma para ver que le había pasado, y le aplicó la misma cosa verde que le había aplicado a Marshall

-Shh, no quiero que te lastimes más, déjame ayudarte- Pidió la chica terminando de arreglar a Zuma, quitándole algunos cortes y levantándolo para ver si caminaba

-Rocky... ¡ROCKY!- Exclamó Zuma, sin lograr encontrar a Rocky en ninguna parte y recordando lo que había visto como final para el mestizo que se había sacrificado por él, sacando fuerzas de vaya a saber donde para buscar a su amigo

Y lo único que encontró fue la gorra del mestizo, eso, una gorra, un simple accesorio para la cabeza que en ese momento cobró un valor sentimental enorme para el labrador, que claramente no toleró lo que vio, e intentando contener su llanto juntó la gorra y la miró, sabiendo que Rocky ya no estaba, pero que al menos tenía algo con que recordarlo

-Unairu se nos acaba el tiempo- Dijo Vazarin recordándole a su hermano que debían partir rápido antes de llamar demasiado la atención

-Tienes razón... espera, el radar muestra que hay dos señales más cerca, quédate aquí iré a revisar- Dijo Unairu saliendo del cuartel buscando las señales de vida que se aproximaban lentamente

Mientras tanto, dos lobas caminaban al cuartel, con la esperanza de que encontraran a alguien que hubiera sobrevivido a la noche anterior, una de ellas tenía claro que era muy poco probable, y la otra, siendo más pequeña, quería ver que había pasado y porque su mamá estaba así de triste

-¿Mamá cuando llegaremos a ver a papá?- Preguntó Lirio, Aura, su madre, ya sabía que era casi imposible encontrar a Zuma vivo , pero no podía contarle eso a su cachorrita, pero a su vez Aura tenía que saber que le había pasado a Zuma

Y en eso vio como el labrador salía del cuartel, claramente devastado y notándose muy afectado por todo, Aura sintió lo que podría decirse el mayor alivio de su vida, e incluso cuando para una líder de manada preocuparse y aliviarse es parte del día a día, ella comenzó a correr, todavía sin creerse que Zuma estaba bien, Lirio la siguió, pero no pudo mantener el ritmo y terminó sintiendo que algo la agarraba y la levantaba

-¡Zuma!- Llamó Aura corriendo hacia el labrador, y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar ella le saltó encima y lo abrazó muy fuerte, Zuma no entendía que pasaba, pero este abrazo también le sirvió para recordar esa luz que todavía le queda, por poco que fuera, su amor secreto había vuelto por él, ya sea por acción del destino, o por casualidad, pero allí se reunieron otra vez

-¿Aura?- Preguntó el tembloroso Zuma, ella solo lo besó, sabiendo que todavía tenía que contarle sobre Lirio, pero todo a su debido tiempo

-Soy yo... ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Aura preocupada por el estado de Zuma, pero en eso notó que Lirio no estaba con ella, y comenzó a preocuparse

-¡Un mini Kubrow!- Dijo Vazarin mirando agachada a la lobita, la pequeña estaba asustada por ser la primera vez que veía a algo como Vazarin, que a pesar de tener forma humana se notaba algo inusual en ella

-¡Aléjate de ella!- Gruñó Aura, notándose muy agresiva frente a aquella extraña que parecía estar muy interesada en su hija, que era lo poco que le quedaba a la loba, y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo

-¡Aura!- Llamó Zuma preocupado, sabiendo que Vazarin solo intentaba ayudar -Ella nos intenta ayudar... Nos ayudó a todos- Explicó Zuma, Aura perdió un poco de su agresividad, pero todavía tenía sus dudas

Lirio se acercó a Aura asustada, poniéndose detrás de su madre y temblando por la presencia de la chica que solo pretendía acariciarla

-Bueno, supongo que hoy no quieres- Dijo Vazarin un tanto decepcionada, en eso Unairu volvió de adonde se había ido, junto a Clover, que parecía más calmada, pero todavía callada y notoriamente triste y devastada como todos al haber perdido a un ser querido

-¡¿Alguien más que quiera venir?!- Gritó Unairu, intentando localizar por si faltaba alguien, en eso se escuchó como el elevador bajaba y allí otra sobreviviente aparecía

Skye se había encerrado en la parte de arriba del cuartel, habiendo escuchado todo lo que había pasado, pero sin animarse a bajar, todavía un tanto impactada por lo que había pasado, con miedo bajó a donde estaban los demás, y para su alivio quedaban algunos de sus compañeros, Zuma, Clover, Aura, Marshall, una lobita pequeña y ella, pero la falta de alguien en específico volvió a quebrarla, ya notando que aquél que era muy importante para ella no había logrado sobrevivir a la noche

-¿Estás bien, pequeña?- Preguntó Vazarin acercándose a Skye, con cuidado intentando no asustarla más

-¡No tenemos tiempo, vamos!- Indicó Unairu, aunque claramente la reacción de Vazarin no fue algo que indicara que ella estuviera de acuerdo

-Ve tú, luego te alcanzo- Dijo Vazarin intentando calmar a Skye

-¿Que vas a hacer? Solo tráela- Dijo Unairu intentando apurar a su compañera

-Venimos a buscar sobrevivientes y no me iré hasta terminar de revisar cada milímetro de este lugar- Dijo Vazarin, poniéndose firmemente en desacuerdo con Unairu

-Está bien, pero tienes 10 minutos antes de que lleguen los Corpus- Indicó el chico rubio, Vazarin asintió y se volvió con Skye, mientras que los demás, con muchísimas dudas siguieron al otro individuo

-Dime chica, ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Vazarin, Skye intentó parar de llorar para explicar lo que le sucedía

-Es que... Chase... no estaba allí- Dijo Skye triste por notar que posiblemente Chase había pasado a mejor vida, cosa que ella no soportaba y no se esperaba

-Lo encontraremos, Dime, ¿Como se ve?- Preguntó Vazarin, provocando que Skye se pusiera mal otra vez, recordando a Chase al detalle, pero sin animarse a hablar por lo que le dolía recordar

-Su pelaje era.. marrón y... lleva un collar con placa azul... creo que había ido a buscar a Ryder- Explicó Skye intentando contenerse y no llorar otra vez, perdiendo la lucha con la tristeza al recordar que Ryder también podía estar en la misma situación

-Demasiados para buscar en tan poco tiempo- Pensó Vazarin preocupada por el poco tiempo que había, y además ella no sabía cuántos Corpus serían enviados para atrapar a Umbra, las piezas de aquel Warframe podrían valer una fortuna, o incluso más, por lo que posiblemente una fuerte presencia Robótica o incluso soldados Corpus llegaría pronto a la zona -Mejor nos apuramos, ¿Puedes olerlo? - Preguntó la Tenno intentando saber si Skye todavía podía identificar el rastro de Chase

Skye sacó del pequeño compartimiento un diente, la forma de la pieza indicaba que era de un canino o ''Kubrow'', Vazarin miró como Skye olfateaba lentamente el diente y en cuestión de pocos segundos ella logró encontrar un rastro de Chase

-Por aquí- Dijo Skye angustiada, sin querer enterarse de que le había pasado a Chase la noche anterior, pero a su vez impulsada por saber cómo había terminado el pastor alemán

Vazarin y Skye caminaron a donde estaba el puente que conectaba la ciudad con el cuartel, allí dos vehículos que quedaron aparcados le dieron el peor de los sustos a la Cockapoo, quién salió corriendo a ver qué había pasado

-¡NO!- Gritó Skye viendo toda la sangre que había especialmente en la grúa de Chase, corriendo a ver qué había sucedido y rogando que esa sangre no le perteneciera al pastor alemán

-¡Chase!- Gritó Skye viendo la cabeza y parte del torso de Chase bajo la grúa, como si él hubiera quedado atrapado, Skye corrió a intentar ayudarlo, pero al llegar, confirmó lo que había pensado hace un rato

Skye movió a Chase con una facilidad que la sorprendía hasta a ella y a Vazarin, que miraba cruzada de brazos la escena, notando más fragmentos de códice en el área, pero por parte de Skye, ella acababa de sacar una de las mitades del cuerpo de Chase, a lo que gritó en susto y el estómago se le revolvió, notándose muy mal y queriendo borrar ya la imagen de su cabeza mientras abrazaba aquella mitad de Chase que había quedado allí

Pero en eso una nave de despliegue Cóndor estaba arribando la zona, esto indicaba una fuerza Corpus pequeña, pero nunca se debe subestimar al enemigo, Vazarin escuchó como aquellos soldados y robots caminaban en dirección al cuartel, pero su fuerza de transferencia parecía fallar, así que debía remontar a las técnicas un tanto arriesgadas de una operadora para lograr sacar allí a Skye con vida

-Escúchame, se que lo querías, pero por favor mantén la compostura, tenemos que salir de aquí- Pidió Vazarin sujetando a Skye, la Tenno le tapó la boca a Skye para evitar que un grito de la Cockapoo revelara la posición de ambas, y así se escondieron en un arbusto, para ver como salían de allí


End file.
